A Demon's Vengeance
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Professor Crumbs was partly responsible for the deaths of Jerry and Theresa's friends. He thought that he would not face any consequence for that, but now he has to deal with their eldest son, David, who just happens to be Alex's ex-boyfriend...
1. Prologue

**AN: This story is going to be a little side project that I am going to be doing. I was watching Wizards of Waverly Place, and this story came to me. To make things clear, Alex and David (my WoWP OC) are broken up, seeing as how this takes place right after my Dark Tournament story. With all that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Koenma, the prince of the Spirit World, knew that something really big and bad was coming. What was coming, and why was it so bad that it scared him? See, about a year or so earlier, David managed to win the Dark Tournament for him, but at what a cost he did. David not only got vengeance for his fallen parents by killing the man who did the deed, but his happiness was short lived. Not soon after the Dark Tournament ended, and the five members of Team Urameshi went their seperate ways, David was dumped by his best friend, and girlfriend, Alex Russo.

Now, being dumped can cause certain men and women to react differently. This being David Falcone we are talking about, that meant that we are not talking about a normal human being. What we are talking about here is a powerful wolf demon, full of emotion, pent up rage, and something that sent an ice cold shiver up Koenma's spine, knowledge. Knowledge that not only was Izan, the man who killed David's parents, was in fact guilty of murder, but there was one other man that knew that his parents were in trouble and chose not to do anything.

Professor Crumbs.

* * *

><p>Professor Crumbs casually strolled into Koenma's office, wondering what the Prince had to say to him. He was a little on edge already, for all of the obvious reasons, and being here just complicated matters more, if that was possible, already. Professor Crumbs stood before the teenage version of Koenma, and Koenma looked at him with a sigh on his face.<p>

"Hello." Professor Crumbs said, seeing if Koenma was even paying attention to him.

"Let me get this straight." Koenma said, getting right to the point. "Raymond and Maria Falcone sent word that there was a killer after them to you, and you not only knew the exact day that Izan was going to strike, and you chose not to do anything. Care to explain?"

"Do you have any proof that I knew such thing was probably going to happen?" Professor Crumbs said, his voice rising even though this conversation just started. Koenma took a piece of paper from his desk, and flicked it at Professor Crumbs. Professor Crumbs in turn took it, and scanned through it. It was a letter Maria Falcone written to him a long time ago. Koenma watched as Professor Crumbs flinched as he read it again.

"Anything else?" Professor Crumbs asked Koenma.

"There's more, if that is what you are wondering." Koenma said.

"Is there a point to this? I am very busy, unlike you." Professor Crumbs said. Koenma chuckled sligtly under his breath. Professor Crumbs really was acting as if he did not know where he was going with this.

"What I am trying to say is, is that he knows." Koenma said.

"He? Who are you talking about?" Professor Crumbs asked.

"David Falcone. Their son." Koenma said. "He was really heated."

"I see. Where is he now?" Professor Crumbs asked, slightly shaking a little bit.

"I have no idea." Koenma said.

"I can only assume that you told him about this, right?" Professor Crumbs asked Koenma.

"Yes, I did." Koenma said, not batting an eye. "I told him because he was going to find out anyway. Now that I told him, I have to warn you, he is a bit of an hot head so watch yourself."

Professor Crumbs laughed under his breath as he made his way to the door.

"I am not afraid of a lowly demon." Professor Crumbs said as he left.

Koenma wondered if he should laugh or pray for the old man's stupidity.

"See?" Koenma said. "I told you."

A shadowy hooded figure stepped out of a dark corner of Koenma's office. He dropped his hood and bared his medium length black hair, and looked at Koenma with his green eyes.

"You're right. He knew and chose not to do anything about it." The teen said.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Koenma asked in an eager and worried tone.

"Avenge my parents." David said. Before Koenma could say or do anything in protest, there was a crack, and David was gone. Koenma immediately went to his compact, and hit a few buttons. Within seconds, a red headed man with glasses appeared on the screen.

"Yeah?" William Belmont, David's friend, said to Koenma.

"William, we have a situation, an urgent situation." Koenma said.

"Situation? What type of situation?" William asked the prince.

"David knows that Professor Crumbs let his parents die. I fear that he is going to kill him." Koenma said hasitly.

William just shrugged his shoulders and let out a chuckle before he answered. "I don't know what you want me to do about it."

"Grab Michael. We might need him to stop David from doing something stupid." Koenma said.

"Really now. What are we going to be able to do about this?" William asked.

"Anything." Koenma said. He was flat out pleading at this point.

"Fine. I'm heading out to California now." William said, closing the compact.

Man, was it going to hit the fan now...

* * *

><p>Michael Harris let out a yawn as he walked to his locker. Michael thoughts were all over this place, not even thinking about the events that were taking place out east, in New York. Michael calmly closed his locker, and felt someone rapidly shake his shoulders.<p>

"Michael! Michael!" William said, shaking him frantically.

"Jesus! William, what!?" Michael said, turning to William.

"Listen, we have a really big problem and I need your help." William said.

"What's wrong? Where's David?" Michael asked. Michael knew all about the situation between David and Alex, mostly because David made a stop in Malibu before he disappeared, and told him what happened.

"We are worried that David might do something really stupid, and we need your help in order to stop him." William said.

"Really? What is he going to do?" Michael asked William, bracing himself for some bad news.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way." William said, grabbing Michael by the arm, and yanking him out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Expect to see some characters from various stories that I did. Also, this is just a story that I wanted to do. There is no time frame for this story, so to put it bluntly, it is not canon. Thanks.<strong>


	2. New York City: A Plan In Motion

**AN: Well, after the events of the last chapter, we see Michael and William begin their mission so to speak, way behind the eight ball. Once things become clear, that is when they get their darkest...**

**Chapter Two: New York City: A Plan In Motion**

There was a loud crack, a swift gust of air, and they were in New York City. Michael was here once before, but it was not for business or pleasure, and those two things were far from his mind now. Michael and William were here to find their friend David before he did something really stupid, but just how on earth were they going to do that?

"Okay, now that we are here, can you tell me what we are supposed to do?" Michael asked William.

"We have to find David before he killed Professor Crumbs." William said quickly. "See, Professor Crumbs-"

"I know. He did not help his parents which resulted in them being killed." Michael said, waving his hands to signal that he knew the backstory.

"David told you?" William asked.

"Yeah." Michael said. "He told me about what happened after Alex broke up with him once he came out to California. I taught him how to fly, and that was the last I saw him."

"Great. Now we have to deal with that." William said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Belmont." Michael shot back. "Okay, where are we going?"

William took a moment to think, then he looked back at Michael as if a light went off in his head.

"Follow me." William said, taking off towards the distance. Michael was following right after him, hot on his friend's tail.

"Listen to me. We have to prevent David from getting his hands on Professor Crumbs." William said as they were moving down various New York streets.

"Why? Are you seriously going to say that Crumbs does not deserve any punishment because of who he is?" Michael asked William, voice laced with disbelief.

"No, but killing him is going to cause more problems than solutions." William said. William looked back to see Michael has stopped moving and stood still, with his arms crossed.

"Come on." William said to Michael.

"No. Let me get this straight before I move another inch." Michael said. "I don't see the point of even trying to stop him from doing this, because this being David we are talking about, you know that he is aware that we are here, right?"

"Yeah, I see your point." William said.

"I'm not done." Michael said to William. "You know that Crumbs is probably aware of this, and either he is scared somewhat, or is not counting on David doing anything."

"Okay, what are you getting at?" William asked Michael.

"Look, what I am getting at, is that with everything that David has been through in these past few months, when David gets to Crumbs, and he will of course, we have to know that we probably won't be able to stop him." Michael said. William sat there for a few moments, and looked at Michael, knodding in agreement.

William nodded, and Michael continued.

"Look," Michael said, pacing back and forth. "David knows how Crumbs work, and I bet he knows where he is gonna be. With Alex being Alex, I bet that she is gonna do something that is going to make him show his face, and that is when David is gonna strike."

"Or David is watching the Russos, waiting for him to show up." William suggested.

"Maybe. David has this planned out, so he is not most likely to make a mistake so this will all fall apart." Michael said.

"You're right. You are absolutely right." William said. "David knows we are out here, he knows what we are going to be trying to do, and he probably already has a plan. What do you think the end game should be?"

"Again, he is gonna get hands on him, no question about that, but we should try and stop him from killing him." Michael said.

"How?" William asked him.

"Talk to him when the confrontation happens." Michael said. Then a thought went through his head.

"Wait, isn't one of David's friends a cop or something?" Michael said.

"Louis? Yeah, but he is a Marshall." William said. "You want to go and see him?"

"Beats running around this damn city like a chicken with our head cut off." Michael said.

"Fine with me. Follow me." William said, running towards David's home.

* * *

><p>William and Michael reached David's home, and Michael motioned for William to knock.<p>

"Why me?" William asked him.

"Honestly? I have no idea what is behind that door, and you do." Michael said.

"Great. That is the famous West Coast hospitality I have heard so much about." William said, knocking on the front door.

"I am from the midwest, Missouri to be exact." Michael corrected him. William rolled his eyes as a teenage girl bearing a close resemblance to David answered the door.

"William? What's wrong?" The girl asked.

"We have a situation, Lynn. Where's Louis?" William asked her.

"Out at Waverly Place with Villo. What is wrong?" Lynn asked, now concerned. William pulled her to a corner while Michael was on his phone.

"Listen. David is on the warpath and we have to try and stop him from doing something stupid." William said. "We have to find him quick, and we have to think of something before all hell breaks loose."

"God." Lynn said, running a hand through her black hair. "What is he gonna do?"

"No idea." William said. Michael came over and pulled William over, but he kept his voice a whisper.

"Listen. I got a voicemail, and I think that they should hear it." Michael said.

"They? As in who, and who did you get the voicemail from?" William asked him.

"I'll tell you once we get to Waverly Place. We better head over there now." Michael said.

"Bring Lynn with us?" William asked Michael.

"Yeah, these are her parents." Michael said. William nodded in agreement, and motioned for Lynn to follow them.

In one swift motion, the three of them were gone, and out of the door.

* * *

><p>Michael, Lynn, and William landed outside of Waverly Place quickly. They went inside, and looked around. Jerry and Theresa weren't around, and neither was Justin, Max, or Alex. The store was closed, as it was evening time, and the store was in the process of closing.<p>

"Great, where are they?" Michael said.

"I thought that you said that they were here?" William said, turning to Lynn.

"They are probably in the lair." Lynn said, pointing towards the kitchen.

"The what?" Michael said, thinking he misheard her.

"There." William pointed towards the big silver/grey door in the back of the kitchen. While Michael headed towards the door, William whispered to Lynn to head upstairs.

William went to the door that Michael was at, and opened it, walking inside towards the lair where they found Jerry and Theresa, talking to William and Villo.

"William? What are you doing here?" Jerry asked, surprised to see him.

"We need to talk to you. You four to be exact." William said. Michael was about to play the voicemail when Lynn came into the lair, soon followed by Alex, Justin, and Max.

"Aw, what the hell?" Michael asked.

"We want to know what is going on too." Lynn asked.

"We heard that something big is going on, and we want to know what is going on as well." Justin said.

William sighed, and looked towards Michael.

"Fine!" Michael said, getting frusterated. "While we were at Louis's house earlier, I got a voicemail."

"A voicemail? From who?" Louis asked.

"From David."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the next chapter, everyone finds out just what Prof. Crumbs is responsible for, and of course, someone decides to show up, but as for who shows up, that is best left for next time.<strong>


End file.
